


Reaching Eden

by FayeFox



Series: Eden [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I could put so many tags here but nah, M/M, William finally got that stick out of his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeFox/pseuds/FayeFox
Summary: The world was seemingly at peace. But at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The sequel you all have been waiting for! Or you just stumbled upon this fic by accident and decided to read it.
> 
> Let's not talk much and get on with this shit!

 

He still dreamed of it even now. The anxiety. The dread. The  _fear._ He would be lying if he said he was fearless. He felt fear when an arrow missed his head by merely an inch. He felt fear when a stab wound in his side didn't stop bleeding. When sickness had spread over his people and friends. But never had he felt fear as overwhelming as  _back then._ Not for himself but  _him._ The screams of pain were still ringing in his ears. His heart bled and felt like it was being wrenched from his ripcage at the sound. And the worst hadn't even been over. The way that body just crumbled to the floor like a doll. The pulse under his fingers slowing rapidly and the heart pumped the last of its blood through the veins.

He had seen so much death in his life. But never would he forget the eyes of his beloved staring blankly,  _empty_  back at him as he cradled the lifeless body like the world would fall apart below his feet if he let go.

Suddenly, he saw those once lovely eyes focus on him and fill with tears and slightly parted lips twitched into motion.

"Altair…" he croaked out. Altair had to strain his ears in order to hear him. "Why did you let this happen? You promised you would never let harm befall me. And yet you let me die right in front of you."

He gasped for air as he shot up in bed, his hands fisting the sheets as he panted heavily and tried to shake the dream from his mind. He waited for his breathe to even out before climbing out of the bed on slightly unsteady feet and made his way to the bathroom outside his room. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed before splashing freezing water onto his sweat slicked face.

He barely registered the other figure eying him from the open door. The Italian didn't look better for wear and he must've come here for the same purpose by the way the beads of sweat glistened on his temple. They shared a sympathetic look before Altair brushed past the other in order to head for his room but was stopped by the Italians voice.

"Do you think we could have saved him?" they didn't look at each other as Altair contemplated on what the other might have wanted to archive with that question. He didn't dwell too long on it before answering with a short "No." as he dragged his sleep-deprived body back to his room and settled down on the bed again.

He was certain they couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened. They had been separated from Desmond and the barrier had only lifted when it had been already too late. And although he knew they couldn't have done anything, he still felt a strong guilt. He felt like he had failed the boy horribly. And Ezio felt it, too.

Altair draped an arm over his eyes as he lay in bed. They missed him. Words could not describe how much.

"Desmond." he whispered into the empty room. Chanting the name over and over like he could summon the boy this way.

Times since the end of the world was somehow prevented were not easy. Even though it had been rather peaceful until now they couldn't be careless. The pieces of Eden appeared to be gone completely from this planet since then and with that the Templars lost their means to control humanity and needed to come up with an alternative, which kept them busy and away from the Assassins and they were grateful for that.

But even though they had won, some of them still felt like they had lost. They lost the most important thing in their lives and the two time traveling Assassins were stuck in a time that was not their own, stripped of the one thing that had held them here.

William had drowned himself in work to not think of his lost son. He had led them to a newly established Assassin compound away from the eyes of the Templars and Altair's heart clenched painfully when he noticed the resemblance to his home back in Masyaf. It was smaller of course and modernized but the resemblance was there and the few Assassin Brothers that walked about gave the compound a feeling of home and Altair, for the first time since he came to this timeline, felt like he belonged. If only the biggest part of his home hadn't been missing.

Shaun, Lucy and Rebecca also focused on their jobs and getting the newly gathered Assassins settled. From the three of them, Rebecca suffered the most from Desmond's death. 'He was like a little bro to me. I just wish I had tried to make things easier for him until the end.' she had cried into Lucy's chest some time later.

They didn't make a grave. It would feel like giving up hope, even though they knew there was no possibility Desmond survived. The moment he touched the Apple the structure around them had crumbled. They tried to rip Desmond's body away from the orb but as soon as they had made contact they had to pull away lest they would have burned themselves. And even when Altair and Ezio struggled through the burns, the other's body wouldn't budge and as the temple fell apart around them they knew they had no choice but to leave.

Since that day nightmares tormented him more often than not. Ezio and him had been tiring themselves out with training more than ever to help vent out their negative emotions but it didn't keep the nightmares at bay.

If anything they missed their lover more than ever after a tiring day.

Altair lay awake another hour before he gave up on sleep and headed outside. They had a yard that was mostly used for training or gathering before large scale missions. He stood before the training swords that consisted of wooden ones and steel ones. The wooden swords were mostly used by novices so he choose a steel sword before he made his way to the training dummy. It was less training and more an outlet for his anger and frustration as he hacked away at the stable wooden puppet.

He was aware of the footsteps approaching him but he choose to ignore them until the person spoke up.

"If a wooden puppet can make you this angry I really don't want to offend you, ever." quipped a female voice from his side and only then did he glance towards her briefly to signal her that he had acknowledged her. A moment of silence fell over them, the man not stopping his attacks, before she spoke again.

"We have sleeping pills somewhere, you know." she informed him. This wasn't the first time she caught one of the two time Travelers in a nightly training session.

"No need." he grunted out shortly. As bad as the nightmares had been, it was the only time where he could meet Desmond, even if it wasn't reality. Before, his biggest fear had been losing Desmond. Now, it was forgetting about him. His eyes, his smile, his voice. Even if it was distorted by pain in his dreams. He didn't want to forget.

Rebecca shuffled nervously on her feet.

"Did you two ever think about what Des would have wanted?" she asked carefully. They may have all gotten closer to the two Master Assassins but they still feared getting on their bad sides.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm pretty certain he would've wanted the two of you to move on. You know, find someone that makes you happy and all that." she knew she was treading on thin ice here but she still flinched when a particular loud clang rang out through the chilly night air as the man finally stopped his movements, his hand clenching around the hilt of the sword until his knuckles turned white. He turned towards her with a sharp glare.

"I do not need 'someone to make me happy' if it's not Desmond." he growled out slowly but his expression relaxed when the woman took a step back, fearing she may have crossed a line. He sighed, his free hand raking through his sweat drenched hair. "This connection we share with Desmond… It's not that simple." he stared, honey colored eyes boring straight into hers that told her he was not going to go deeper into detail.

She opened her mouth to apologize for sticking her nose into other people's business but before she could speak they were interrupted by a young man running up to them, a novice by the looks of it.

"Altair." the boy greeted in a reverent tone. Of course mostly everyone here knew about the great Eagle of Masyaf, Altair. The Mentor had explained their situation early on as to avoid any complications later. "We found a guy passed out not too far from here. He doesn't seem to be in a good shape but…" he nervously bit his lip and glanced between Rebecca and his idol.

Of course he worried about bringing some stranger into the compound. Especially if they didn't know if it's an enemy.

_Don't compromise the brotherhood._

Altair was glad and proud to see the Assassins still stood true to the creed even now.

"Lead the way." Altair said and followed after the novice.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was suddenly aware. Aware that he was but not yet  _what_  he was. It was like waking up but also different. He didn't know if he existed before being 'aware' of his existence or if he just now came to be. And with awareness, slowly, came emotion. He felt… confused, then scared. Different senses came to him. Smell, feeling, sight and more. He knew but there was no smell and his eyes saw nothing. And at last came the memories. Yes, he remembered. He was…

_Desmond Miles._

"That's right." a male voice rang out through the nothingness and seemed to never stop echoing. He didn't know the voice. "Have you not yet realized?" it asked.

_Realized what? Who are you?_

He couldn't speak but the entity seemed to understand his thoughts.

"You may call me Tinia. Or Jupiter. It matters little to me." it spoke. "And you, Desmond Miles, are dead."

Oh. Yes, he remembered. The end of the world. The temple. Pain and the following numbness.

_So I'm dead. I sure imagined it differently._

"You are… an aberration. I -  _we -_ brought you here." it answered to his thoughts.

_And why did you bring me here? Don't tell me I'm not allowed to rest in peace now. I've done everything right, didn't I? Just leave me alone already!_

He panicked. Couldn't these guys just leave him be for once? He's so fed up with being lead around like a dog and used like a tool.

"You succeeded where we failed. Carried on our hopes and wishes and for that we shall grant yours."

_What wish?_

"We, too, made a decision. This world will be cleansed of our existence, our sins. Should a third catastrophe arrive we won't be there to guide you." it continued without listening to him.

_Okay but I'd like to know what wish you'll grant me before actually doing it._

"Oh." it said like it almost forgot something. "Your body will remain as it was and the process might take time. My power does not suffice for more."

_Hey you're not answering my question. What are you going to do with my body?_

"I bid you farewell, Desmond Miles."

_Hey!_

He felt a sudden surge in his mind and had he been able to he would've crumbled to his knees with the dizziness that overcame him before he drifted out of consciousness.

The next time he opened his eyes, which couldn't have been much later than a few minutes, he stared wide eyed at a wide arrangement of trees that blocked the view towards a starry sky almost completely. Too many sensations hit him at once and he would've doubled over had he been standing. The sound of crickets threatened to burst his eardrums and the intense smell of earth, sweat and burned flesh made him gag. His eyes watered as he forced himself to calm down so he wouldn't throw up. The seething pain in his right arm didn't help, either.

When he calmed down enough to even his breathing and racing heart and was finally able to  _think,_  he realized for the first time what was going on.

He was alive.

A wish. Tinia, Jupiter, or whatever, had talked about a wish he was granted. Had he been talking about the wish he voiced in front of Minerva? But she had told him she couldn't do it. And what else did it say? Something about them vanishing from this world? If that was the right way to interpret it. Desmond grabbed for his bag and opened it. The orb was gone.

' _Oh yeah… It's probably still in the temple.'_ He thought. He totally forgot that he had placed the Apple in the pedestal back then.

He pulled the bag back on and instead stuck his hands into his jeans pockets to fish around for another item he knew should be there. Nothing. So it was safe to say those guys vanished from this world, taking everything directly connected to them with them. That meant no pieces of Eden, no strange altars to sacrifice poor bartenders and no Juno. That was probably the best news he heard since, well, probably ever.

He got up from the dirty ground he had been sitting on and leaned against the closest tree as he lost balance right away.

' _You guys couldn't have at least resurrected me in a slightly better shape?'_ He complained as he leaned his head back against the bark, taking deep breaths before he tried to take a few steps without stumbling.

' _Resurrected, huh? Now I really feel like I'm in some kind of RPG. This is ridiculous. Not gonna complain though.'_ he thought and his laugh was void of humor.

He progressed slowly, like a newborn or a someone who just recently woke from coma. Sweat trickled down his temple and he wiped it with his sleeve in annoyance. It was too hot. Last time he remembered it was freaking snowing and now he was about to be burned alive. Was that due to the flare? He prevented the sunflare from just melting the planet but that didn't mean it didn't do any damage or left lasting effects. He hadn't really been there to witness the aftermath.

He stumbled through the forest for what felt like many hours. Cut his legs on thorns, snapped his head on branches and tripped over roots and landed face first in the mud. And only when he came by a small stream did he notice how dry his mouth was as he licked over his chapped lips. He fell to his knees at the water's edge and greedily drank from his hands and that was the first time he saw the charred skin on his hand and he recoiled in horror and disgust as he retched what little content he had in him into the bushes. The skin on his right arm was completely black and scarred, the strange looking symbols and lines gone completely.

He choked on a sob while he crawled back to the stream on all fours as he drank once more and let the cold water soothe his abused throat. When he was satisfyingly hydrated he splashed some water on his face and cleaned it from sweat and dirt while the water did nothing to mask the stream of tears that flooded his cheeks. He crawled over to a tree and leaned his back against it as he buried his head in his knees and allowed himself to wallow in self pity for a moment as he sobbed loudly.

He felt lost. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. Should he go search for surviving Assassins? But he didn't even know where or how to find them. Should he find the next city and go back to bartending? But what if Abstergo found him again? And after all the things he went through he probably forgot how to live a normal life. He couldn't do it. Not yet. Not like this. And not without-

He sprang to his feet as it hit him. Altair! Ezio! His feet carried him without his consent in quick strides despite his battered body and lack of energy. They were still alive and probably still searching for him! Or they thought he was dead but it didn't matter. He had to find them. He had to- oh gods how could he have forgotten? He had wished for them to be send back to their own times but that was not possible so he at least wished they would be able to find happiness in this time. He came to terms with that. He couldn't have known he was going to be thrown back into the world if the living just like that.

There was the possibility that they  _did_  move on and find someone else but he didn't care. He just wanted to see his lovers again. He felt like it was just a yesterday that he had last seen them but he missed them so damn much he could barely breathe now that he knew he would be able to see them again. With a new destination in mind he quickened his pace, practically running through the trees, ignoring his bodie's screams to take a break or slow down. His lungs burned and his vision blurred. If from tears or fatigue, he didn't know as he moved forward, unwavering.

It was at least probably another hour or two of running and by now he had slowed down considerably, wheezing until his throat dried out and he had to lean against a nearby tree once again in case his legs gave out. He choked on a cry when he accidentally leaned his burned arm against the rough bark and his vision blackened for a moment. Tremors wrecked his entire body and he didn't know if he was burning up or freezing. If he blacked out now he would probably die out here. Again. And he doubted another God would descent and just resurrect him out of goodwill. If he was lucky he'd wake up again in mostly the same shape as he was in now, which was pretty close to dead if you asked his body.

' _Ah. Dying twice within a few hours. Might be a new record.'_ he thought as fresh tears started to further blur his already spinning vision. He forcefully rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Fuck! Stop crying dammit!" he berated himself before forcing his body to move once more. He could see the trees and thicket thin out slowly, he must be close to the edge of the forest.

While he stumbled and tripped with almost every step he tried to recall the different expressions on his lover's faces. Tried to imagine how they'd react upon seeing him. It was the only thing that kept him upright and moving at this point as he staggered over the border of the forest. He was met by a mass of open land that seemed to be surrounded by the forest he came through. The moon lightened up the fields and not too far from where he emerged he could see a handful of buildings and he felt his heart swell with hope. It looked like some sort of farm and it reminded him strongly of the Davenport Homestead Connor had lived at with old man Achilles.

He aimed for the clear path that led up to the settlement, his feet raw and tired from hours of walking on uneven ground. He stumbled over nothing and to his knees, scraping them on the hard ground as his trembling legs gave out. His entire vision spun and he squeezed his eyes shut with a groan before he tried to get up but failed miserably and he just crumbled to the ground. He rolled over to lay on his back, his arms spread out on either side of him.

' _I can't anymore… '_ his exhausted mind thought. ' _Even though I was almost there.'_

Silent tears escaped the corners of his eyes as he stared at the moonlit sky above him. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't listen and it didn't take long before he gave himself over to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He rose to the sound of shuffling around him and words being spoken in hushed whispers. He muscles felt weak like he didn't use them for months. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he attempted to blink the sleep from his eyes but failed miserably. He wanted to raise his hand to rub at his eyelids and it was then that he realized his body had been trapped under a white, soft layer of cloth. He also realized he had been feeling much better than the last time he remembered, which was when he had fainted on his way to his salvation.

"Altair, he is awake." a heavily accented voice from his right exclaimed softly, clearly aware of his overly sensitive senses and his heart clenched almost painfully as it doubled in speed in mere seconds.

His ears picked up more shuffling and Desmond desperately struggled to sit up as two pair of hands on his back and shoulders guided him upright. As the blanket fell from his upper body, he used his left hand to rub at his eyes and blinked a few times before finally taking in the most beautiful sight before him. Altair on the left side of the bed and Ezio on the right, both faces mirroring the same mixture of concern and relief.

A sigh of relief burst out of him as he let the situation sink in.  _'I made it.'_

"Desmond." the Italian spoke to get his attention. "How do you feel?" he inquired.

He thought about it for a minute, searching for a signal of his body for anything wrong. But to his surprise he felt fine, better than in a very long time actually. He was-

"Just thirsty." he winced at the roughness of his voice and Altair was already at his side, holding a glass of water to his chapped lips. He took small sips, knowing he shouldn't be greedy lest he made himself sick. Altair waited patiently for him to finish before taking the glass from him and the next moment he was wrapped in strong arms, a stubbled cheek against his own and hands brushing through his hair.

"Thank you for coming back to us,  _Tesoro."_ Ezio voice sounded thick against his neck and Desmond only now took notice of his very naked body but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he was pressed against a warm chest and his lips dominated by another pair in a passionate kiss. He willingly opened his mouth when a demanding tongue flicked over his lips and his body almost went limp with pleasure as he felt excitement pool in his loins.

When the warmth left his lips he whimpered in frustration but it didn't take long for another pair to resume what the ones before had done while the Italian instead settled on his neck, licking, kissing and suckling a mark onto fevered skin before kissing a trail down his chest, stopping at a nipple to flick his tongue over the sensitive flesh, eliciting a sharp gasp from the youngest man, which got swallowed by the mouth trying to devour his lips.

Ezio's sinful lips drew closer to his groin as they licked over his pelvis, stopping to dip his tongue into the navel, while sword calloused hands slid down his sides. Heat shot through his lower body in anticipation and his mind spun, not knowing on which pair of scarred lips to focus his attention on as they threatened to drown him in pleasure. Fortunately the struggle for a decision was taken from him when heat enveloped his hard erection and he bucked his hips unintentionally further into the wet tightness surrounding him as he broke the kiss with a turn of his head to let out a breathless moan.

Altair cupped his cheeks to turn his head back towards him.

"Desmond." Altair whispered, his voice low, husky and almost as breathless as his own. Desmond looked at him through half lidded eyes, clouded by pleasure. "Are you certain you feel alright? We will stop this if you're in any pain." he reassured. And as if on cue Ezio released his painfully hard member from between his lips that glistened wet with saliva and precum and looked up at him expectantly through his lashes while instead kissing and sucking at his inner thighs. Desmond trembled and whimpered at the loss.

"Don't you dare stop." he breathed. He wanted nothing more than those lips back on him. Anywhere. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before Ezio's head dipped down between his legs again and swallowed his cock all the way down, his throat constricting around him and for a moment Desmond forgot how to breathe. He let his head fall into his neck and arched his back as he choked on a cry, one of his hands fisting the Italian's hair painfully while the other latched onto the Arab's biceps, leaving angry red lines as he held on for dear life.

God's he needed this. Needed  _them_.

Altair took the opportunity to latch himself onto his throat and sucked before kissing the the reddened flesh, making Desmond shiver. The man's hand slid over his torso towards a hardened nipple and tweaked and pinched while his other hand kept alternating between caressing his neck and raking his fingers through Desmond's hair.

Every inch of skin they touched left a prickling burn behind and his entire world was reduced simply to them and their touches. The kisses on his throat ceased in order to move towards the back of his ear and gods he didn't even know it could feel this good. Right then Ezio's tongue whirled around the head of his erection before the tip dipped into the slit and a full body shiver wrecked his body as he panted heavily and tiny moans spilled out of him from time to time.

Ezio started an even rhythm to move up and down his length while his rough hands slid from his hips over his inner thighs towards his balls and back, leaving behind a trail of fire. Ezio let out a low groan that send sparks of pleasure through Desmond's cock. The hand on the back of his head fisted his hair to guide his head towards eager lips as Altair swallowed his moans. Desmond felt the pressure rise in his loins and when he thought he was going to stumble over the edge Ezio released him with a wet pop, making Desmond gasp in disappointment as the pressure subsided to a small bubble.

Ezio smirked up at him before taking Altair's place on his lips while cradling his face. "Not yet." he whispered in between kisses while the third man vanished from his view. The Italian kissed like he spoke. Flirting, charming, trying to seduce and leaving you wanting for more and Desmond took his revenge by sucking and biting at the other's lips until they turned an angry red, making the Italian groan.

He heard rustling and the next moment a naked chest was pressed against his back, one hand caressing his sides soothingly. He jerked when a cold, wet finger suddenly slid through the cleft of his cheeks, only barely dipping a fingertip into the opening every time it slid past. Desmond gasped into the kiss as he held into the arms cradling his face.

"Relax." Altair breathed against his heated flesh before he pressed butterfly kisses along his neck and ear, dipping his tongue inside and nipping at the lope. The slick finger finally pressed past the ring of muscles and slowly sank deeper until it was knuckles deep inside. Desmond was far too turned on to register the slight uncomfortable feeling as anything but pleasure and he involuntarily pressed his hips back onto the finger that had started to slide in and out at a slow pace, making him groan breathlessly and he had to break the kiss to get some much needed air.

Desmond's eyes snapped open when a second finger was added along with the first and pressed in to the last knuckle right away, curled and pressed against his walls and the sparks that went straight to his cock along with the twinge of pain made his vision spin for a second. He let out a strangled cry. His muscles clenched around the intruding fingers and Altair hissed in arousal as he imagined his fingers replaced by his own twitching erection.

Altair didn't stop. He kept his fingers curled over that area as he rubbed and pressed in a steady rhythm. Desmond's hips twitched, unsure if he wanted to press further into the fingers or get away. Small whimpers spilled from his lips that soon turned into a string of moans, each one higher in pitch and volume than the last as he was practically fucked into Ezio's chest until he was lying on top of him, stifling his moans against the man's naked shoulder. His hips wriggled around, one hand scratching at the chest below him, the other reaching back and clawing at the hand that tortured him as the pleasure became too much.

"A-Altair! I'm-" his voice cracked as it trailed off into a high pitched moan as his vision turned white. Something in his stomach lifted and he momentarily felt like falling before everything abruptly ended and he was too aware of the emptiness inside him while a lay limp against the man below him and panted heavily. Ezio stroked his hair and rubbed small circles over his cheekbone with his thumb while another pair of hands rubbed soothingly up and down his back. He wondered how many times there were going to bring him this close to the edge without allowing him to go over.

His member still twitched and leaked as it pressed against Ezio's thigh. He had never been so turned on his entire life and if he didn't get to come soon he'd probably die, and he had enough of that for the rest of his life.

When he calmed down a bit he shifted so he sat in the Italian's lap, their equally hard erections pressed together, pulling a small moan from the man and Desmond thought it sounded  _delicious_  and he had to bite back a moan of his own.

Desmond felt something cold against his cleft again as Altair breathed into his ear, making a pleasant shiver run down his spine.

"Relax,  _Habibi_. Tell me if it's too much."

He eased himself into Desmond amazingly slow and he stilled with a stuttering breath against the other's neck when Desmond showed any sign of discomfort. The feeling of something so big inside him was strange and needed getting used to but at the same time it was so incredibly arousing to know this damn attractive, powerful and  _dangerous_ man that was his lover was  _inside him_.

Altair was finally sheathed to the hilt inside him, his pelvis flush against his ass. His lover let his forehead rest on the smaller man's shoulder while arms circled around him from behind, pulling Desmond back against his chest and holding him as close as humanly possible.

The Arab mumbled lowly in his mother tongue and a small moan escaped him. The sound shot straight to Desmond's cock, making him wiggle his hips impatiently.

And that was the only sign the man needed as he carefully drew back and sank back in again and Desmond would have been lying had he said that he didn't love the slight burn of being stretched.

It didn't take long for Altair to pick up his pace and after a few moments he was pistoning into the tightness clenching around him. A hand on Desmond's hip pulled him back into every thrust and another around his torso sneaked up towards his throat and chin to tilt his head to the side, equally scarred lips connecting in a sloppy kiss.

He wanted to come so bad. His leaking cock pressed right into Ezio's with a pleasant friction as every thrust drove him harder against the taller man, making them both moan simultaneously.

Desmond pushed at Ezio's chest to signal him to move back a bit and as he did Desmond immediately lowered himself over the man's painfully hard erection and closed his mouth around the head. Ezio took a sharp intake of breath and his hand clenched into Desmond's hair. It took him every bit of control he had to not just thrust down that throat.

"Desmond." he sighed. His head fell back as he braced himself on his forearm.

Desmond eagerly lapped at the hardened flesh between his kiss swollen lips, taking as much in as he could fit until he gagged, massaging the rest with his fingers. A particularly hard thrust shoved him deeper onto the spit and precum covered shaft and tore a choked moan from him. Above him Ezio growled as the hand in his hair tightened painfully.

The room was filled with sounds of panting. Skin slapping against skin and moans in every pitch as the three drowned in each other as if to make sure this was reality.

Tears pricked at the corners of Desmond's eyes as he neared his peak. He wanted to give as much pleasure as he received but he felt like it was impossible. He couldn't focus on anything but the cock that fucked him into oblivion while he reveled in the taste of the velvety hardness in his mouth.

Altair shifted and the new angle had Desmond draw away from Ezio with a cry and a moment later his entire body tensed, legs and arms trembling with the force of his orgasm as Altair rode him through it and for a moment he thought he'd black out. Altair rammed into him one last time before he stilled with a muffled growl as he sank his teeth into Desmond's neck. Ezio pumped himself three, four times, Desmond's trembling fingers still at his base, before he painted his stomach white.

Desmond went limp against Ezio, completely spent. All three breathed loudly and he felt Altair slip out of him, admiring his work for a few seconds before pressing his sweaty chest back against the youngest man.

Ezio pressed his lips against his again in a lazy kiss as he cupped his cheeks. Desmond responded with the last of his energy before he gasped when he felt another pair of lips trailing along his scarred arm. He broke the kiss and pulled his hand away as if burned. Altair smiled sweetly, the expression so foreign on the man's face that he almost thought he imagined it.

"Don't." Desmond whimpered as Altair reached for his burned arm that he now cradled against his chest. Now that he had come down from his high he was overly conscious of his scars.

"Why not?" came the soft question from Ezio who rubbed soothingly over his cheeks.

"It's ugly." his eyes dropped to his arm. It  _was_  ugly. A painful reminder of what he had almost given up to save the world. What he  _had_  given up.

"There is no part of you that could ever be repulsive to us,  _Tesoro_." Ezio explained and the tone of his voice left no room for arguments as he stared straight into Desmond's eyes.

"We all have scars. Some easier to look at than others but they're all part of us and our decisions in life. You earned yours by giving yourself up for the world. We could not be more proud of you and we are just happy you came back to us,  _Habibi_. " Altair said and reached for his scarred hand once more. This time Desmond didn't pull away but he still flinched when a gentle kiss was placed on his sensitive skin at the back of his hand. The lips trailed up his arm to his neck and finally settled on his own lips in a lingering kiss before Altair broke away with small grin.

"We should get cleaned up." he proposed.

When they were done they settled back under the covers. Desmond against Ezio's chest with Altair pressed on his back, his arms around his waist.

The lay in silence for a while, content with the closeness they shared as their legs tangled together. Desmond was the first to break the silence.

"How long was I out? I remember fainting on my way to some sort of farm before I woke up here. Wherever this is."

They didn't look at each other as they spoke in low voices. Altair was the one to answer.

"We're at an Assassin Compound in Germany. William believed we were safest here as the Templars have not been as present yet. A novice notified us of a man collapsed not far off and that's where I found you." he explained, his arms tightening around Desmond some more. "You were weak and suffered a high fever that didn't break until two days ago. You slept for about a week."

Desmond hummed and hesitated before speaking again.

"And how long…" he wet his lips. "How long was I gone?"

The room fell silent for a moment before Ezio answered, voice thick with emotion.

"A year and a half. It's summer now. "

Desmond bolted upright, staring down at the Italian with wide eyes. Chocolate colored ones stared back, not hiding the sadness behind them.

"What!?" he squawked. "That… That long?" he breathed in disbelief.

He had thought he had been gone for maybe a few days or weeks. Months, in the worst case. But years? It didn't feel that long to him and he had already missed them unbearably. How must they have felt waiting this long for someone to return when they didn't know if they actually would? He definitely hadn't thought he would ever return. He had been dead. Simple. People didn't just return from the dead like that.

He had wished for his two lovers to find someone else. He wanted them to be happy. Instead they had waited and stayed faithful to a dead man and possibly would have for the rest of their lives. The thought made his heart clench painfully and he choked on a stifled sob against the back of his hand.

A warm hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb catching a salty drop.

"Desmond. We would wait for you for the rest of our lives if we had to." Ezio confessed. Desmond let out a strained laugh in return.

"Yeah." he smiled sadly. "Because both of you are idiots."

Altair's laugh rumbled against his back and Ezio grinned smugly.

"But we are your idiots."

"Yeah." he smiled fondly down at the Italian. "My idiots."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey dad."

Desmond stared nervously at the unmoving William who in turn stared back blankly. Then suddenly his features softened as a sigh of relief left the man's lips. He took quick steps towards Desmond and wrapped him in a rare embrace.

"Desmond." he breathed. Desmond may have had not the best relationship with his father but it wasn't bad enough to be impassive about the other's death. "Welcome back, son."

He returned the hug and closed his eyes. "I'm back."

When they pulled apart he saw unshed tears glistening in the other man's eyes as he was eyed from head to toe, scanning for injuries. William's eyes caught on his scarred arm before they narrowed in regret.

"What happens now?" Desmond broke the silence that overcame them.

"Frankly speaking, I don't know. Abstergo has been quiet these days. I think with all the remnants of the first civilization gone they don't have any means to reach their goal as of now. Maybe they'll find a way someday but we have time until then. Enough time to get some peace." he said.

"What about all this? " Desmond motioned around him.

"This compound was once destroyed a few centuries ago and I wanted it rebuild by the time we were done with what we had to do at the temple." he looked straight into Desmond's eyes with badly hidden sadness. "I wanted to have a home for you to go back to. I'm glad it can fulfill its purpose now. "

William smiled.

"What about… the Assassins? I mean- I'm not sure I-" he stammered and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I know you have never wanted to be part of all this. Though it's probably to late for that now. But no matter what you choose for your future, this will always be your home. "

Desmond smiled up at his father, feeling a new bond Form between them. Maybe they could start from the beginning and forget about their old disputes.

"And you." William turned towards his two lovers who stood closely behind him all the time. "I expect the two of you to take care of my son. If I ever hear news of you having hurt him I will see to your punishment personally."

The two challenged their Mentor with a glare, offended he thought they needed to be told such a thing that to them was a given but they nodded nonetheless. Desmond smiled fondly to himself.

"And please remember to keep quiet at late hours. The walls may not be thin but they're also not soundproof." his father warned in a strange tone, awkwardly clearing his throat before he turned and left.

Desmond paled, then a few moments later turned red as he remembered last night. They hadn't exactly been quiet. Actually they totally weren't. He didn't even consider it while he was drowned in pleasure by his two lovers.

He turned to said lovers with an accusing glare. Ezio smirked smugly at him and Altair's lips also twitched upwards in some kind of amusement.

"You could have warned me!" he scolded.

"But we wanted to hear you enjoy it,  _Tesoro_." the Italian purred as he grabbed Desmond's waist to pull him against him. Desmond just pouted, pushed against the other man's chest and left to find the rest of his old team.

When he strode through the door he was greeted by a bunch of machines he couldn't even start to comprehend what they were though most of them were computers. Rebecca sat at one of them with Shaun standing beside her apparently discussing something to her as he pointed at the screen. They looked up, eyes wide and the next moment he had the woman in his arms as she practically threw herself at him.

"Des!" she cried. "Damn, you've got no idea how glad I am to see you." she squeezed the living hell out of him.

"No I think I've got an idea just how much." he pressed out as he was almost strangled to death.

She finally let up from him and grinned brightly, eyes wet with tears and he smiled back at the woman he thought of as a big sister.

A moment later Shaun stepped in front of him and after almost half a minute of silence he opened his mouth to give the man a snarky remark when the redhead suddenly pulled him into a hug. Desmond tensed in shock at the uncharacteristic gesture of the Brit but he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth and returned the hug. They separated shortly after and the redhead adjusted his glasses before he spoke.

"It's good to see you, Desmond. Not to offend you for once but I didn't expect you to be back."

Desmond laughed.

"Believe me. Neither did I." he said. Rebecca stepped closer again.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I dunno." he scratched at his neck. "One moment I was, like, gone and the next there was this guy of the first civilization talking about granting my wish and disappearing from this world and other stuff. And then I woke up in a forest." he shrugged as the other two just stared dumbly at him.

"You can't do anything right for once, can you? Even in death you have to fuck things up. The poor souls that must envy you now." Shaun shook his head while walking back to the table and resumed his work. Desmond just stared after him before focusing his attention on the woman before him.

"Give him some time. He was almost as bad as me when… You know. Said he regretted being a shit towards you to the very end and he's still hung up on that time you got snatched from us." she tried to comfort him even though he really didn't hold it against the British man. That's just how their relationship worked.

"He's still gonna be a shit despite what he said." Desmond grinned as he looked over at the redhead.

"Probably." Rebecca laughed but her expression turned slightly said afterwards. "It hit your two boys the hardest though. They almost killed themselves with training. Barely slept, too. They looked  _bad_ , Des. I talked to them, told them you would've wanted them to find someone and be happy. No offense but had I known you'd be back I wouldn't have said what I did." she looked remorseful.

"It's okay. You were right, Rebecca. I would've wanted exactly that. Or course now I'm kind of relieved they didn't but I also wouldn't have held it against them."

She hummed.

"Promise me you'll take better care of yourself. If not for yourself or us, then for those two. Despite how strong they look, or  _are_ , they couldn't handle losing you again." she looked up at him expectantly.

"I promise."

And he meant it. He didn't want them to go through something like this again. If their positions had been reversed, he didn't know if he would've been able to stay sane anymore after everything that had happened.

"Marvelous. And while you're at it promise me to hold your two gorillas in check and let people sleep. For your information, my room is just next to yours. Thank you." Shaun said from his spot at the table, not even locking up from his pile of papers while he spoke.

Desmond's face flushed a deep red the second time today.

"God dammit, does everyone know about that?!" he cried.

"Not  _everyone_  but certainly quite a few." Rebecca laughed, visibly amused at the angry pout of her little brother.

Outside the room, two well known Master Assassins stood impatient as they waited for their lover to emerge from the door. As the doors finally opened and a pouting, angry Desmond stomped over to his waiting lovers, he jabbed a finger at them.

"No sex for as long as we're here!" he grumbled out before storming off without them, leaving behind a stunned Arab and a panicked Italian Assassin.

"You don't mean that, do you? Desmond! You didn't mean that!  _Tesoro_!" Ezio whined after him before turning to his partner in horror. "He didn't… right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the smut written by a virgin! Hahaha.. hah... *sigh*
> 
> I honestly thought the smut scene was longer considered it took me literally days to write and I struggled so much as I've never struggled with anything in life before because I wanted to make it realistic and hot and nice and I feel horrible because I don't think it's any of those but maybe that's just my insecurity speaking, who knows.
> 
> Maybe you like it, maybe you don't. Lemme know! You guys know how much of a slut I am for reviews! (And you don't believe how ironic it is for a virgin to say that)
> 
> See you bois in chapter 2! Which I planned as a pure smut chapter. Or mostly at least. So just... just be prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically pure smut because I've been neglecting Ezio too much

In the middle of the room stood a king size bed, illuminated by the rising sun through an open window that hung above. Under white sheets three figures lay together in a mess of tangled limbs that snaked around each other. Two tall men slept on either side of the bed while the smaller of the three lay between muscled chests.

Desmond was awake. Really, he was. Had been for a while now. He just loved waking to his lovers cuddled around him and lying against his body with their expressions completely relaxed and drooling like a baby. Although they would of course deny this if told. It was cute. Scratch that - it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Seeing the dangerous Assassins so defenseless and relaxed was a sight to behold and he reveled in it as long as he could. His eyes traced every line, every hair and every scar, taking in the details and burning them into his mind.

Sadly, his stomach rebelled against him as it rumbled and growled, screaming to be filled and Desmond reluctantly entangled himself from the heavy limbs that trapped him against the sheets. His lovers still lost in dreamland. Usually he knew the slightest of movements, the softest of sounds and even the faintest of smells would rouse the trained men. But not here, with him. They felt safe around Desmond just as he felt safe around them and it took them a while but eventually they started to let their guard down a bit and relaxed when they were at home. Their home.

After he told his dad he didn't want to remain at the Compound William had bought them a nice property in a town not far from the hidden Assassin Compound in the woods. A living room that connected to the kitchen, two bedrooms and a surprisingly big bathroom with a shower  _and_  a bathtub. In the basement they stored most of their equipment they didn't leave at the farm and Desmond was grateful they didn't have guests often or he'd get a heart attack one of these days when said guest asked 'Is this the bathroom?' and would have eventually stumbled upon a sword or three.

They kept themselves fit at the gym most of the time and don't even ask how  _that_  went the first time Desmond had brought the two men along. Altair and Ezio were still part of the brotherhood, and went on missions now and then but with peace mostly restored and Abstergo laying low for now the missions more often than not consisted of gathering information or making contact with other Assassins and possible recruits. Desmond was also still part of it and was even sent on missions, too, but even more rarely than his lovers. He took up bartending again but his lovers weren't too happy about that. Bar fights, drunk or none-drunk people flirting with him and greatly lessened time spent between them because of the working schedule that would've made him sleep throughout the day and work at night. So he had settled for only working on weekends and he was happy enough with that. He still got used to this lifestyle again himself after all.

When he finally managed to free himself from his lover's limbs he padded with naked feet out of the bedroom into the kitchen. He stood at the counter in just his shorts and a shirt and let out a big yawn as he let the coffee run through the machine, the smell quickly spreading through the house. He contemplated what to make for breakfast and settled for pancakes, classic.

He reached for the cupboard above him to bring out some plates when a naked chest suddenly pressed against his back and two strong arms circled around him from behind. Stubbles tickled his shoulder when warm lips caressed his neck in greeting.

"Morning Ezio." Desmond smiled and turned his head to meet the other's lips with his in a lazy morning kiss. Ezio just hummed. They broke the kiss and the taller man rested his chin on Desmond's shoulder while the American tended to the pancakes.

He poured the last pancake into the pan when rough hands sneaked under the hem of his shirt and slowly slid up over his stomach and chest to flick over his quickly hardening nipple. Desmond gasped as a he felt a spark shoot through his groin. Another hand rested just under the waistband of his shorts.

"Really, Ezio? How can you still go on after last night?" he asked in complaint. They'd done it many times last night and his lovers had made sure to slowly torture him with pleasure. The Italian chuckled and kept on pinching and scratching over his nipple. The other hand slid lower through coarse hair before massaging the half hard flesh beneath it. Desmond shivered. His breath shuddered and he could barely focus on the slowly burning pancake before him.

“You are just too irresistible. I can never get enough of you.” Ezio breathed against his ear, making another shiver run down his spine.

“Well…” Desmond breathed. “You could've at least waited until I'm done with making breakfast.” he still felt sensitive all over from their last time.

With trembling hands Desmond flipped the pancake over and he closed his eyes when the older man suckle on his neck while grinding his own growing erection against Desmond's clothed ass. The hand on his cock skillfully massaged up and down the length, twisting slightly, pinching the head and dipping his thumb into the slit. Desmond moaned.

“I love the sounds you make.” Ezio purred into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. The hand on his cock disappeared and Desmond whined at the loss. His shorts slid down his legs and pooled around his ankles and he felt a thick finger run through his crack, massaging his entrance. Desmond breathed out a tiny moan but reached back to stop the hand from going further.

“W-Wait.” his voice sounded strangled. “We don't have lube here.” he was still stretched from last night's activities but Ezio was anything but small and going in completely dry would've been a bit too much for him.

The Italian sank down to his knees, trailing kisses down his back along the way, hands sliding over his hip bones and Desmond arched slightly. He couldn't focus enough to question what the man was planning so he let out a surprised yelp when he felt something soft, warm and wet slide over his sensitive hole. His eyes widened and his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he reached back and tried to push the man's head away from his ass as Ezio’s tongue lapped at his opening. The other didn't budge and only hummed in response, sending tiny vibrations through his flesh and Desmond gasped.

“Wait!” he choked out but the other man dipped his tongue past the ring of muscles and wiggled it inside. “ _Ezio_!” Desmond keened. He gripped tightly at the edge of the counter and arched his back even further as he involuntarily pressed back against that torturous mouth and tongue. When the smell of burned pancake rose up to tickle his nose he reached a trembling hand to turn off the stove before succumbing completely to the pleasure.

He felt two fingers slide into him beside the tongue at once at the same time as a hand closed itself around his strained cock again. The fingers curled against his walls and he slammed his hand against the cupboard above him, his head hanging forward as he panted heavily. He didn't know if he wanted to press towards the hand slowly rubbing his leaking erection or back into the fingers and tongue fucking him against kitchen counter.

The hand supporting him against the counter loosened its grip as he pressed it against his mouth and stifled the moans that quickly picked up in volume. He didn't want to wake Altair from his peaceful slumber just yet.

A third finger joined the others easily and his vision blurred with arousal as heat pooled in his loins. His cock twitched and leaked obscenely onto the other man's hand. He moaned against his hand and his other jerked against the cupboard, itching to claw at something.

Ezio noticed he was close and moved away from his ass, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand while the other hand’s fingers remained inside but unmoving. Desmond whimpered as he bucked his hips pleadingly against the fingers inside him in an attempt to fuck himself on them. Behind him Ezio stood and chuckled lowly against his ear, withdrawing his fingers with a lewd sound.

“Calm, Desmond. I will make you come soon enough.” he purred, rubbing his painfully hard cock through the cleft of Desmond's ass, wetting it with precum. He sank in slowly and watched how the other's hole swallowed him eagerly and clenched around him. He growled as he tried not to thrust into his lover all at once. With a hand on Desmond's hip he held the other in place and rubbed soothingly with his thumb.

Desmond liked that his lovers were gentle and considerate most of the time but he was so painfully turned on and still sensitive and loosened by their last time that he just needed Ezio to fuck him.

“Ezio.” he breathed as he gripped onto the other's hip and pulled, impaling himself further on the big shaft. “You made me this horny so just fuck me already!” he cried towards the ceiling as he tipped his head back.

An animalistic growl left the Italian’s lips before he snapped his hips forward and pressed himself flush against the slightly smaller body. Desmond's head flew back over Ezio’s shoulder and hissed at the burn, which trailed off into a content sigh.

Ezio’s hand snaked around Desmond's torso to hold the man against him, pulling him away from the counter a bit. He let the other adjust for a moment before starting to thrust slowly but steady. He reveled in the moans that spilled from the other's lip and was only encouraged further by them and the way Desmond clawed at his hip and bucked to meet his thrusts.

He couldn't love anyone or anything more than the man that was pressed against him right now. He wanted to monopolize him and be monopolized _by_ him. He wanted to dominate and submit. To pleasure him so much he went mad with lust and lost himself completely to him. He wanted everything and to give everything he had to this man.

“Desmond.” he breathed, voice hoarse. His thrusts grew more forceful as his hips slapped loudly against the other's ass. “ _Tesoro_.” he chanted.

He took hold of Desmond's wrists and pulled them back while the bartender leaned forward, pulling his arms straight. He started to madly pound into his young lover, the new position allowing him to see his cock being sucked into the other's tightness while he heard him fail to stifle his moans that now spilled freely from his mouth.

Desmond's cock dripped precum all over the floor and against the counter as it jerked with every thrust that rocked his body and he just wanted to touch himself. To come. He twisted his hands in Ezio's hold to claw at the man's arms as he needed to hold onto something.

His legs trembled violently and he barely had any strength left to hold himself upright.

“Ezio. I-I can't… Legs… ” he pressed out between moans and just as his legs threatened to give out Ezio swiftly pulled out, spun him around and lifted his legs up before plunging back into him and continuing to fuck him at a fierce pace. Desmond half sat on the counter and immediately hooked his legs around the other's hips. One hand was on Ezio’s shoulder, digging his nails into his shoulder blade while he leaned back on his other arm on the counter to make it easier for Ezio to move.

Ezio loomed over him, his nails digging into his hips in a bruising grip, balls slapping against his ass with every thrust and sweat dripping down from his face onto his own sweat slicked chest, mingling with the precum that oozed out of his cock lewdly.

He tilted his head back, lustful moans spilling from his throat incessantly as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched down around the cock ramming into him. The muscles in his stomach tightened and he almost _sobbed_ when Ezio suddenly pulled out of him but before Desmond could voice his complaints their erections were pressed together and Ezio had his hand around both of them, quickly pumping them towards their release with a few hard tugs.

His toes curled and he came over his stomach with a stifled cry against the other man's lips. Ezio followed right after with a low moan of his own, mixing his cum with Desmond's on his drenched stomach.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath as they rested their foreheads together while Ezio still lazily stroked Desmond's over sensitive cock, making the younger man shiver and whine with aftershocks. After a moment, their lips met again but it lacked the fierceness and passion from before.

“You're impossible. Now my breakfast is ruined.” he said in between kisses. “And I'm sure we woke Altair.” Ezio hummed and smirked against his lips. He drew away.

“I’m sure he appreciated the show.” he said, smirk still on his lips as he stared down at him. It took a moment to click in Desmond's still lust clouded brain and he groaned as his eyes drifted to the side to see said man standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest and an amused smile stretching the scar on his lips.

“I did.” Altair purred as he stalked over to them, planting a lingering kiss on Desmond's lips. “You should go clean yourself.” he said, voice low. Desmond shuddered. He didn't miss the lustful gaze the other regarded him with. And he knew insatiable as Ezio was, he'd just love to join them. Desmond nodded silently, groin clenching in anticipation as he let himself be led towards the bathroom.

Afterwards he sat at the small table in the kitchen, eating his belated breakfast together with two refreshed looking Assassins. Fortunately, cold pancakes tasted great, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> Leave a comment?


End file.
